1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing machine for a printer using a magnetic linear encoder.
2. Background Information
In a conventional printer printing machine, there has been used an optical system having a scale in which an optical sensor and a slit band are combined as a linear encoder. In the optical linear encoder, the scale must be made with high precision in order to improve resolving power. Due to this, the manufacturing cost increases. Moreover, if dirt and dust of a printer ink are adhered to the surface of the scale, light is not easily transmitted, and an erroneous measured value of the linear encoder is obtained. Therefore, this causes erroneous operation and trouble of the printer printing machine.